Golden Sun: Afterlife in Life
by aaleen darkspider
Summary: The 3rd GS of the series, inspired by GS and TTOEThe intro isnt that good but soon i will have a prolouge
1. Disclaimer information

I do not own Golden Sun, Saturos, Menardi, Alex, or any other Golden Sun related characters/objects.

Either I or a friend owns all other names, characters, places, and objects.

This story starts slow since its my first one but gets better as it goes.


	2. Prolouge

Saturos and Menardi

They for only a moment longer, then sudden as it became 'They,' it returned to 'You' and 'I', a pulling of one into twain. Almost more painful than to become one was to be separated. A madness of the lack of madness, of a certain logic and sudden knowledge.

Bones snapped, this time not caring in which direction, breaking. Red erupted from their skin. They were falling, becoming so much less than they had been. Smaller and smaller until it was two, standing above aerie, before the pit, facing the clouds. A feral beast, once again two little lives, tiny sparks that flickered for only moments more.

Saturos looked down at his chest, armor gone, a simple white tunic. Red poured from him, thick and dark. It was in his mouth, on his skin, everywhere but inside of his body. He struggled to breath. There was no air left for him. His skin had gone from silver to white, his scales gone pale in color.

In his hand was another, holding so tightly, with the last of the strength that remained. Her skin, deep and rose, was snow colored, whiter than Imil or Prox. Whiter than anything living should be.

But they were already dead.

"h… how…" Saturos stared because his strength was gone.

A single red tear stained Menardi's virgin cheek as her jaw hung wide. "we… were defeated…"

Saturos looked to the young boy, no older than Felix that struggled to one knee. His blue eyes caught Saturos's. Saturos coughed, the air leaving him completely. The boy frowned, stumbling away, lying on the ground before them, staring as red fell into it's own puddle at his feet, muddling in the rain.

"It is over," Isaac said softly.

Saturos felt air gather one last time inside him. His mouth twitched, the corner turning up into a smile. "…no."

The hand on his wrist became tight one last time. "Saturos…"

His eyes went wide for a moment, knees giving way. The hand stayed with him, his female beside him, and her male beside her. Her pulse echoed as they fell, heat surrounding them, little lights growing, blinding themselves in endless white.

And still the darkness was coming. So quickly, yet never reaching. Two hands, two pulses, careening for mere moments, and falling for hours, content to be two separate beings, forever after known as 'They.'

And it ended.

Aaleen

The ground turned from volcanic ash to snow as a giant red being, bleeding, slowly dragged his legs and gigantic arms in the, what is now snow. It tried to get as far away from the volcano as possible. As the day comes to an end it reaches the top of a mountain, it sees a town with smoke coming out of chimneys on some of the houses.

Then another being clad in icy blue armor jumps down from nowhere and cuts down the already dead yet walking demon with an icy blow of its long blue sword.

The demon lying in the snow watched the being walk to the town to leave him lay to die.

He lay there……….Bleeding……………Dying…………

With his last ounce of strength he mutters the word, "Father….."

The demon dies.

Senriou

The tiny boy was nowhere to be found. The four foot wonderer passed from one village to the next only to vanish upon a single sighting. Wandering eyes would catch a glimpse before blinking in question as to the existence of that small figure exiting their town walls. Rumors whispered the child had strange pointy ears, skin ever so pale and a head of lengthy, sky-blue hair that wafted on an invisible wind. In the childsâ€™ path there came no echo of sound as his ghost-like, dirty, and naked feet touched earth. It was said the little babe wore clothes of mystery in a style most foreign; ankle length pants of a dark blue that would puff outward toward the end, a navy fabric trimmed with gold would grace lightly over these pants extending from under the torso covered in metal plates akin to some form of armor and his shoulders were dressed in silver that crested off from a spike resting atop a jewel on both sides of his plated neck. An interesting observation; at the childâ€™s back side sprouted miniature dove feathered wings of a bright crimson and below the waist came a little swishing tail adorned with infant like down feathered on its tip.

In the shadows of the childâ€™s path hid a man of age and sights. His sagging eyes were focused on the child watching as he silently trekked his way to a destination unknown to the man. The childâ€™s head rose up suddenly no longer staring hazed towards the frozen horizon. The man looked to the sky and a sneeze issued from the child. Eyes redirected and the child was stumbling backwards towards the shadows. His calculated and drone like steppes long replaced by stumbling and unfocused ones. The child fell into the old manâ€™s waiting arms. His eyes were a vivid green that clouded over shut as the childsâ€™ head tilted on a shoulder. The man made a quick touch of the neck and stood up instantly facing the dirt path. He could spot the smoke rising from the chimney of a single house way out in the frozen distance.

He took a cautious step forward eyes locked onto the childâ€™s pale face. He did not stir but remained motionless as the wind.

future of the past

Senriou kicked his foot out behind him sending the back-attacker rolling down the hill and into the blood stained mote. The invaders still kept charging. Even after he set fire to their leader and had split the second-in-command in two halves. His double bladed scythe glimmered crimson in the light of the moon and Senriou brought its trusty sickles behind his neck to dismember the hand of the back attacker. This was easy, stand like a statue and hack apart those that think that they have a moment to strike.

More troops had arrived swarming over the hills and riding their serpents over the motes. He could smell their rancid odors. An army fresh from a foreign invasion come to test their luck against his force. Now was not their correct choice. The new leader rushed up to his back attempting a cowardly strike but Senriou simply spun â€˜round parrying the foesâ€™ katana with the silver pole of his scythe. The force was surprisingly strong and both warriors had to struggle against the reacting force reverberating up their arms. They pulled back suddenly the invader moving slower as he was half demon. Senriou took the moment to strike and the foreigner started with fear glazed eyes as the demon brought his weapon above his head and made to sever his flesh in two halves or maybe a dozen.

Aaleen noticed his ally fight off the enemies from Seriyu. Senriou was struggling with his draining strength against to best the invaders leader. He knew Suvion understood his bloodlust and snarled as the half demon made to force Senriou to act on it. Aaleen blocked a foolish cut with his jeweled blade and blasted the dozen swarming soldiers away from him sending them and icicles into the frigid mote. His undivided attention was on Senriou. His partner lunged at Suvion who blocked instinctively against the crazed strikes of sadism.

The two fighters were but shadow s against the darkening sky and Aaleen could only make out the battle by the glinting weapons clashing against each other between himself and the pale crescent. There came a thundering clash, and Aaleen started alert, with quick eyes, Senriou drove the sharp point of his scythe across Suvionsâ€™ neck and said victimsâ€™ sword stabbed directly into the soft tissue at the base of Senriousâ€™ neck. Aaleen ignored the incoming soldiers and rushed up the hill.

The cold steel drove into his flesh and Senriou retorted with hacking Suvionsâ€™ heart out with his claws. A shudder ran through his body and his grip on his scythe weakened considerably bringing a fallen scythe that went rolling down-hill and a sharp wave of dizziness. The demon watched his weapon role away from him and with the free hand attempted to remove the breath-halting metal that was stabbed completely through his neck.

No sooner had his shaking hands reached the blood-stained hilt did Senriousâ€™ body lurch forward and plunge down the cliff. Aaleen materialized before the demon would fall into the water. He pulled the blade from his friendsâ€™ throat and tossed it behind himself. He smiled faintly hearing it imbed its pointed tip into a sneaky soldier behind him. His eyes were on Senriou who was limp in his arms. His green eyes were hazy and glazed over in a weak resentful glow.

â€œ Don't worry, Suvionâ€™s lost and your land is safe. Minus the dead rotting out here.â€ he said to the young demon. Aaleen glanced over the moon-lit fields of ash and blood and vanished as a sword was brought down were he just stood. The man with a sword in his gut starts in disbelief blinking stupidly before getting cut down himself.

Eclipse

The light aura in the area began to fade and visibility was regained. There lay a, mid to tall sized, being covered in a black cape with a slight dark aura sill emitting off of it. A man in light shades of yellow white and grey is standing in front of him with his sword raised to the air.

Behind him is an army wearing light shades of yellow and white cheering. Some are chasing down some of the fleeing army who wear black with streaks of blue.

The being looks up at the man and with his last ounce of strength murmurs, "….Anew…"

The being's head falls to the ground and the man kicks him down to the army.

Yevendale

"Ahhhhhh!"

A teenager yells as a Yeti claws his chest.

"Alex help!" he yells.

The boy blocks the Yeti's next strike as the other boy named Alex backs away in fear.

"ALEX!"

The snow turns red and the boy backs down the mountain beginning to run.

Zabeotaur

A purple-blue flash comes across the face of a wind dragon and then down an ice dragons chest.

Two elder adepts, one of Jupiter and one of Mercury, call up a powerful storm ball and launches at a tall dark warrior clad in purple-blue armor with a mystic sword.

He blocks it and it rolls on the sword. It stays there rolling for a moment then the warrior launches it at the two elders. The dragons fly in the way of the ball and are stunned. They fall to the ground.

Next, the elders summon two smaller balls each and launches all four at the warrior.

The warrior blocks the first and launches it at the second and then nearly misses the third but launches it at the fourth, it misses and comes straight at him and hits him dead straight on the chest.

The warrior has a dent and crack on his armor. It cracks and falls to the ground. With a whole in his armor his tunic shows to be the same color but now in a swirl instead of a sort or rain.

He lunges at the two elders and they both create barriers and he slashes his blade on them just to be thrown back against the wall. He falls to the ground pushes himself up and falls back down.

The two elders yet again summon a large ball of energy but even greater and launches it at the fallen warrior.

When the smoke fades away there is a great crater and the warrior is gone.

Outside of the mountain he lay there breathing fast and hard.

He slowly dies in a puddle of blood.

Navia

"So what do you want reaper?" a small girl in blue asked.

"I just want one thing……… your soul." A skeleton in a black cloak holding a big scythe said.

"Why is that?" the small girl asked.

"Your soul is………unique."

"And what do I get?"

"Death!" it said as it leaped at her.

Blood trickled down, in a thin river, the dark hill.

A.N. still more to come just need to find the characters and update prologue. Srry no spoilers : P


	3. Afterlife in Life

After the death of Saturos and Menardi, all of Wayard went from turmoil to peace, but in an unknown section of Wayard, that not even the ancients or the wise one knew of, went from peace to turmoil. These were the two towns near the lighthouses of light and darkness, life and death, the after life in life of Wayard. Once Saturos and Menardi died, from either the group of "good" doers or the fusion, they were born again. It has been 25 years since then and now here is the continue of the Legend of Golden Sun.

GOLDEN SUN

AFTERLIFE IN LIFE

"Saturos, you know we have to stop meeting" Menardi whispered, "If someone sees we will be in jail."

"I do not see why just because you're of light and fire and I'm dark and fire it's so forbidden?" asked Saturos.

"Remember this is partially good, you get close to the dark elder and gather information, while I do it with the light elder." She said.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

"I hear someone!" Saturos whispered quickly," Dark shadow!" Poof!

"Ray of Light!" Menardi whispered. Poof!

A guard appears and shines a light on them and walks away.

Voom! Saturos and Menardi appear. "That was close, now lets go or we'll be late again." Menardi pleaded.

"Okay" he finally said and then they ran off.

"Sphira, Navia, Shipero, Saturos…."The Dark Elder looks around then yells, "Saturos!"

Saturos comes running up, "I'm here" he yells quickly.

"Late again." The Elder said.

"Yevendale, Nevia, Sacrelo, Menardi….." The Light Elder looks around then yells, "Menardi!

Menardi comes running up, "I'm here" she yells quickly.

"Late as usual." The Elder sighed.

"If Saturos and I are late much more we won't ever get close enough to the elders." Menardi thought.


	4. Light

Light

**LIGHT**

Day 1

Noon

"Now we will practice summoning staffs and using them in combat. Our examples will be….Menardi….aannd…..Yevendale." The Light Elder announced," You can use any staff you know but must be lv1."

A bright glowing staff with a hint of blue appeared in Yevendale's hand and the Elder proclaims," Light Water Staff lv1! Not bad."

A dark glowing staff with a hint of red appeared in Menardi's hand and the Elder yells," Menardi! How did you learn dark abilities?"

"When you have a spiritual link with a dark fire adept you learn!" She snapped.

"O well, I guess I have to accept it." The Elder sadly murmured," Fight!"

At that very second Menardi disappears. Yevendale looks around then makes a barrier. Then Menardi appear in the barrier behind Yevendale and swings at him and he becomes a puddle along with the barrier. She looks around and suddenly a strong mist comes in and weakens her fire. Then Yevendale appears.

"This hardly seems fair Yevendale." Menardi yells, "I still out class you greatly!"

"Bring it!" Yevendale yells. Then Menardi charges at Yevendale with astonishing speed and hits their staffs together. Then Yevendale lunged at her and Menardi hit him in the jaw and then in the back of the head!

"Menardi…Wins." The Elder mutters. After all students had their fights, The Elder dismissed everyone, except Menardi. He asked her to come in. She took a seat and then he asked, "Who is your link and why are you two different?"

"My link" is Saturos! We are different elements through destiny!" She yelled in defiance of Saturos.

"No need to get testy. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way." The Elder said sternly.

"Sorry, it's just hard when you can't see your life long friend until after the graduation, so we focus on the link because that's all we have." Menardi said quietly and calmly.

"It is alright Menardi."

"Did you just say my name? Outside of class?"

"Yes"

"You mean it?"

"Yes"

"Yeah!" Menardi yelled, "Sorry Elder."

"It's o.k."

"_Saturos."_

"_Yes?"_

"_The Elder finally said my name outside of class."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Elder finally said my name outside of class."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Yes"_

"_I am almost there as well… I told him about you."_

"_So did I."_

"_You know this might cause trouble?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, talk to you later."_

"_You too."_

"Menardi!" The Elder yelled as he was leaving. "Before you go, bring your stuff here, you'll be staying with me! You also have access to my books except" The New Beginning," that's after graduation!

"Yes, one step closer." Menardi thought.

View changes and then it shows a mysterious figure on the roof of a house wearing a black cloak with hood up "So, the day is getting closer."? thought, "The gateway will be opened soon."

"Menardi, "The Elder whispered, "Are you still awake?"

"Yes Master," Menardi replied sitting next to the fire, reading.

"How much have you read?"

"I'm on the last one… At least until graduation."

"Then you really should be getting to bed."

"This brings back memories, so I do not want to dream painful ones."

"Fine, but advanced training starts tomorrow, so you need to get at least a little."

"Fine Master."

Clink, Clang, Clank.

Menardi and an unknown figure float above Fielx while he fights Karst and Agatio along with the rest of his friends.

Menardi's heart races for she doesn't know what she wants her friend, who's as close as a brother, or her sister to win.

"Menardi, Menardi! "The Elder yelled," Menardi, wake up! Class starts soon."

"Sorry Master." Menardi said drowsily, "I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay, just hurry."

"That was a…. painful…..dream." Menardi thought," Exactly what I didn't want." She then said aloud.

"So you're finally down." The Elder said as she came down the stairs.

"Don't rush me Master!" she said angrily.

"Fine. Oh and just so _you_ know, the three you're going to train with are Graden, Zabeotaur, and…….. Yevendale."

WHAT? Why is Yevendale here?" She yelled in confusion.

"Same reason as you…... I checked your file, you might know him. His name is Alex." The Elder said with a stone face.

"Yes I knew him…… Wait is he dead?" she asked astonished.

"No. That is why I'm partnering you up with him. We don't want anything happening to the… Well I can't say, you'll have to wait till graduation."

"Well then how am I to know what to look for?" She asked persuasively.

"You'll know when you see or hear it."

"Fine. O and aren't you late for class?"

"O no! We must hurry!"

"I'll beat you there." She said as she ran off in a trail of fire.

"She is gonna be the death of me." The Elder said jokingly." He should be here anytime now."

"Hey Menardi, You actually beat the Elder. But you're still late." Yevendale smirked.

"What ever, _Partner."_ She said teasingly.

"What ever did I do to be partnered with you?"

"Just ask Alex."

"Grrr. How do you know him?"

"Break it up. Menardi where _is _the Elder?" Asked Graden while holding back Yevendale with the help of Zabeotaur

"Well, if he doesn't show soon will have to look for him." Zabeotaur said.

"He might be a little slow, that's probably all." Menardi said worriedly.

"It's been almost half an hour." Complained Graden.

"I still think we should look for him." Zabeotaur stated.

"He'd want us to stay together." Yevendale protested.

"Since when do you care and what's the worst that could happen?" Menardi asked.

"What if we stay in our groups?" Graden asked annoyed.

"No" Yevendale protested

"Wait it's a test. Follow me." Menardi yelled as she started to run.

"Wait up!" Zabeotaur and Graden yelled.

"Grrr. You guys shouldn't go. Grrr. Wait up!" Screamed Yevendale.

"Darn them! I was going to teleport and do it before they started looking for me even. They ruined our plans. Alex isn't going to like this." Yevendale thought as he followed.

Bam!

Everyone ran into town hall and Menardi told the chief breathlessly, "Test UKAC complete!"

"Good. I wouldn't know what you're talking about but the Elder gave me this paper. Now, you are going to start "Test AQDE." Be ready. You leave A.S.A.P." The Chief announced.

"I'm ready!" Menardi proclaimed

"I'm ready!" Graden announced

"I'm ready!" Zabeotaur yelled

"I'm ready." Yevendale murmured

"Here are your maps." The Chief said as he handed the maps to Menardi.

"Wait, there's only two maps." Menardi said.

"Well yes you're going to go in pairs I you know your partners?" The Chief asked.

"Oh, of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Menardi stated.


	5. Dark

Dark

**DARK**

Day 1

Noon

"Today we are practicing summoning staffs and using them. Our examples will be Saturos and Navia. Use any staff you know lv1." The Dark elder announced.

Saturos summons a dark staff with wings on the top an The Elder yells. "Dire staff of the Dread Nymphs!" "Amazing!"

The Navia summons a crystal staff with wings on the top and The Elder yells," Frozen staff of the Ice Nymphs! Another great feat! Begin.

Saturos lunged at Navia with his staff while Navia starts on incantations. Just as his staff is near Navia, she disappears but he still hears the incantation. He looked up just as Navia finished the incantation, and leaped out of the way of as Navia blasted where he stood. Then Saturos pushed off a rock and swung his staff at Navia. She blocks his staff with hers. Then she pulled back her staff but it wouldn't budge. Then Saturos looked at the students and The Elder. They weren't moving, but he did see some on in a black cloak. All of the sudden Navia staff gave and the fell to the ground. Then the man was in front of Saturos and said, "Many things shall happened, much shall bring pain. Your partner shall have much pain. If one of you have less pain the other will have more."

Then Navia came up from behind lifter her staff then the man blast her away, and said, "few will help in the beginning but you will fight many, in the end many will help and you will fight few and yet you will die if you stay how you are." The he disappeared and everyone started looking in the sky for them The Elder saw them on the ground and yelled, "Saturos wins, Navia is unconscious.

Then Saturos fell down. Then images flashed through his mind, back from when he died.

When he wok up he was on one of the Elders couches, he looked over and saw Navi on another couch, then looked at his hand and there was a light lowing staff.

"How did you do that!" The Elder asked startled as he walked in," You are a dark adept.

"Oh, I have a another." Saturos said startled.

"Come and get me when she wakes up I have something I must tell you two." The Elder said.

"I Need some air." Saturos said as he walked out.

" _Saturos_." Said a voice

"_Yes_."

"_Elder Finally said my name outside of class_."

_"Truly?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I am almost there as well….I told him about you."_

_"So did I."_

_"You know this might cause trouble."_

_"Yes"_

"Urgh" Navia moaned as she woke up.

_"Well talk to you later."_ Saturos said.

_"You too." _

"Navia wait here, Elder wants to talk to us." Saturos said as he ran to get The Elder.

"Tell me what happened during practice and I will tell you the news." The Elder said.

"Hmm. I will do some research later but for now if you two wish to join my Elite class you may for it starts tomorrow." The Elder said. "If not I will select 2 others."

"Ugh…." Saturos moaned as he got up, he looked at the clock, "Just enough time to get ready and get to class."

Once he got ready he went to the door and opened it and there stood the person in the black cloak.

"You have chosen the path of change, lets see if you stick to it!" He said and vanished.

"He's starting to really bug me!" Saturos growled.

When he got to the class meeting ground he looked around and saw a tall dark figure, a short Venus adept and Navia.

He asked, "Where's the Elder?"

Everyone looked up at him and Navia said, "Don't know, probably finishing up other class."

A little while later the Elder arrived. "Sorry about that. My other class's training session went a little over. Now for introductions." He pointed at the short Venus adept, "This is Graden, a Venus adept, this is Eclipse, a Jupiter adept." He pointed at the tall dark guy. Then he pointed at Saturos and said, "Saturos, a Mars adept who lit 2 of the lighthouses."

Everyone looked at him except Eclipse who just stood there and The Elder pointed at Navia and said, "This is Navia, a Mercury adept."

By that time everyone had stopped starring at Saturos. "Now as your first quest you must decode this," He lifted up a scroll," with this hint "all backwards, every other opposite" and you'll need this." He lifted up a second scroll," After that you must do what is says." He turned and left.

Saturos took the scrolls and read it aloud, "llorcs ot eht erips em rehtag dna gge retla hcae ot dna neht rehtag krad ruof sgge neht og tnemele eht of eno nommus dna htiw nogard dnoces og. How the heck are we supposed to read this?"


	6. Divideing Quest: Light

Light

**THE DIVIDING QUEST**

Day 3

10:00AM

"Why did he divide us so soon Menardi?"

"I don't know Graden. You'll have to ask The Elder."

"Menardi just call him Master or The Master."

"I know Zabeotaur, I'm just used to it. Where's Yevendale?"

"Who knows, he's probably talking to his partner." Graden yelled annoyed while looking at the map. At that moment Menardi ran to Yevendale's house.

"Okay… I will… I'll get it… I know…" Yevendale murmured.

Bam! His door swung open.

"Yevendale! Close the link to him! I need to talk to you!" Menardi yelled.

"Fine." He yelled.

"Want to know why I knew you had a partner? Why I knew it was Alex? Why I'm your partner? If you do then close the link!" She screamed.

"Okay." He murmured.

"Good. I knew you had a partner because I asked The Elder why you were here. I knew it was Alex because The Elder told me after checking my file. I'm your partner because The Elder wants me to watch you. Alex is good but he's also evil, he betrayed us and his and our friends. He tried to make me and my partner turn on each other. But he did it to become strong and make sure no one died like his grandfather." Menardi explained.

"So basically you want me to act normal but go over it with you first?"

"Yes. Do you want to open the gateway from this place to the rest of Wayard?

"Yes…But how do you know?"

"We do to. Partners?"

"Partners"

"Man Menardi, you run fast." Graden blurted out as he and Zabeotaur ran up the road.

"Lets go already." Zabeotaur complained.

"We're ready Zabeotaur." Menardi said.

"Yeah! Were finally going!" Graden cried.

"To Dragon Spire!" Menardi yelled.

Not so fast." The chief said as he walked in," I just got word that The Elder wants you to follow the quest as normally but meet at the splitting and go toward the chamber at the light dragon and get the 4 eggs and then go to the Ancient Alter."

"Got it Chief!" Menardi said as she saluted jokingly.

"Now go!" The Chief ordered.

* * *

"So we meet back here after two dragons?" 

"Don't forget to get the eggs, Graden."

O.K. Menardi. Menardi, Yevendale see you later."

"You to Zabeotaur." Yevendale said as he a Menardi ran down one path and the other two run down another.

* * *

"Menardi, are you sure you want to get mine first." 

"Yes Yevendale, I'm sure. Remember I beat you fair and square."

"That was luck!"

"Sure it was."

"I'll just show you when we fight the dragon!"

"Fine!"

"Wow!"

"That's a big dragon!"

"This isn't going to be easy Menardi."

"That's an understatement!"

Roar. The dragon swept its tail at them, but missed.

"Yevendale don't fight just heal me when I need help!" Menardi yelled as the dragon slashed at her!

"Good idea!" he yelled back.

* * *

"What do I just grab the egg?" 

"Just grab it before the dragon gets here!"

Graden grabbed the egg and turned around, "Look out Zabeotaur!"

* * *

"Aahh!" Menardi screamed as the dragon slashed her leg, "Yevendale, help! My attacks barely faze it!" 

"I'm coming! Just hang on!"

"Rising Dragon!" Menardi yelled. Then a Fire Dragon Spirit came from under the dragon and slammed it into the roof.

"Falling Dragon!" Yevendale yelled before the dragon could move or fall. Then a Water Dragon Spirit came from above the dragon and slammed in to the floor. "Ply!" He commanded. A little fairy came out of his hand and healed Menardi leg.

"Thanks, now lets... Look Out!"

* * *

"Grrr. This thing's strong for a dragon!""That's for sure Zabeotaur!" 

"Cyclone!" Zabeotaur yelled," Cyclone, Cyclone!'

"Let me try something!" Graden yelled," Earthen Spire! Nope…. Now lets try at the same time. Earthen Spire!"

"Cyclone!"

Ka Boom! The "earthen drill" smashed the dragon into the wall." It hardly hurt it." Graden yelled, "But hey, we hurt it!"

* * *

"Dragon Spire!" Yevendale and Menardi yelled. A dragon slammed the dragon on the roof and one slammed the dragon on the floor, this time it didn't get up. 

"Yevendale, get the egg!"

"Fine, don't be so pushy!" he said as he grabbed the egg, "Now lets go."

* * *

"They're still fighting the dragon." Menardi growled. 

"Okay. Shesh."

"I feel like I'm partnered with Graden."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Lets just go already."

"Fine by me. I mean I asked you to come on."

"Were tiring us more than we're tiring it Graden."

"What do you suggest we do make _mud dolls and clones_?" Graden asked sarcastically.

"Actual, yes."

"Okay. Mud dolls of Graden!" Graden yelled.

"Shadow Clones of Zabeotaur!" Zabeotaur yelled. "Ready? Now!

"Earthen drill" The army yelled.

The dragon was thrown against the wall. Still the dragon wasn't harmed much. Then Zabeotaur caught glimpses of an icy silver flash of a blade. After the flash the dragon screamed, but then returned to barraging them.

* * *

Crash! The dragons fire breath was so hot it melted the rock floor and the ground around it collapsed in. 

"Don't get burned!" Menardi said sarcastically

"Let me try to put out the fire!" Yevendale yelled, "Water Blast!" Water gushed out of his hand into the face of the dragon. I waited and screamed as it fell as thought it was shrinking." Either that egg really helped or it was really weak " he said as it didn't move.

"I got my egg, now we can wait for them." Menardi said.

* * *

"This thing won't die!" Zabeotaur yelled. 

"I wonder if they're having this much trouble?" Graden asked.

"What was that thing? Where is it? If it's here why doesn't it help?" Zabeotaur thought to himself.

* * *

"They're still fighting it?" Yevendale said confused. 

"We better go help them." Menardi said.

"We better?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"Earthen Drill!" The army of clones yelled yet again, and then yet again the dragon was slammed against the wall. 

"Die dragon!" Zabeotaur yelled as he slashed the dragons face with his wind blade. Then he saw the flash again and the dragon wailed. When he got out of his daze he noticed Menardi and Yevendale walking in.

"Menardi burn this thing to a crisp and Yevendale wash it away." Graden yelled as he ran to them.

"You guys take for ever. We already have both our eggs" Yevendale smirked.

"If you're so good, you beat it!" Graden yelled.

"Fine!" Menardi yelled

"Dragon Spire!" Menardi and Yevendale yelled. The Dragon was slammed up and down by the two dragons.

"Nice!" Graden said astonished, "Now, do that again and we'll show you something."

"Dragon Spire!" Mendardi and Yevendale yelled.

"Demon Spiral!" A voice shouted, and then they all saw an icy silver flash except, it had a bit of purple. A man appeared in front of the dragon and then just kept on slashing it with an icy sword. Eventually it backed into a corner and he yelled,"Deathwind!" His sword turned black and purple and then a mist came from it and surrounded the dragon. When the mist disappeared the dragon was gone.

Then he turned around and walked toward them.

"Why did it take you so long to help?" Zabeotaur asked

"You knew I was here?" he said.

"He was here?" Graden asked.

"Yeah. I'm a wind adept." Zabeotaur said.

"Oh, that explains it." He stated.

"What's that supposed to mean? Zabeotaur asked offended.

"Nothing."

"First off, who are you?"

"Senriou. Half demon half adept. Element's are light, wind, water. When I was alive I lived between those two light houses. Not long after I died your friend over there lit the water light house." He pointed to Menardi. "Why'd you light it first? Wouldn't that weaken you?"

"I had my reasons." Menardi said without moving an inch.

"Let's get the wind egg for Zabeotaur" Senriou said plainly, changing the subject.

"Thank you. At least someone cares about me and the mission." Zabeotaur said annoyed.

"Not really. Just wanted to change the subject and don't like to wait." He said snubbing.

* * *

"Yevendale and I will wait here while you three go." 

"Are you sure Menardi?" Graden and Yevendale asked.

"Yeah, we've had our fun."

"Okay. Graden, Zabeotaur, lets go." Senriou said.

* * *

"How come our dragon was so strong when they beat two and then helped us?" Graden complained. 

"That wasn't your dragon. That was an earthen dark dragon. It probably killed your dragon" Senriou informed them.

"Eh, I am surprised Graden and I survived that long." Zabeotaur laughed," But how did the dragon not detect you?"

"I graduated quite a while ago so my powers greatly surpass yours." Senriou smirked, "Now i'll fight th..."

"I'll fight the dragon, while Graden gets the egg." Zabeotaur interrupted," If either of us need help, then help."

"I don't mind a body guard" Graden chipped in.

"Now lets…. Wow! That's a small dragon." Zabeotaur said," That still doesn't mean it's weak. Now Go!"

Zabeotaur leaped up and slashed the dragon in the face, and it wailed.

"Guess you were right. That was almost too easy." Zabeotaur yelled triumphantly," Now Graden the egg!"

"We got it!" Senriou growled.

"Now finish it off." Graden cheered.

"Wind ball!" Zabeotaur yelled as he summoned Jupiter power to the sword. A ball of it slightly bigger than his hand on the tip of the sword and launched it at the dragon. The dragon let out a final wail and fell. "Let's go."

* * *

"Bout time, you got here." Yevendale moaned. 

"Be quiet!" That was fast compared to the last one!" Zabeotaur snapped.

"Both of you are as bad as Graden!" Menardi screamed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yevendale, Zabeotaur, and Graden snapped.

"Nothing."

"You're as bad as Senriou! " Zabeotaur and Graden yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Menardi and Senriou growled.

"Both of you keep on saying "Nothing"

Whenever we ask "What that supposed to mean!" Graden screamed.

"So?" Senriou asked.

"UH…You got me there." Graden murmured.

* * *

"Now let's get going." Zabeotaur said. 

"Um… Who has the maps? Graden asked.

"I have mine and I think Zabeotaur has yours" Menardi said unsurely.

"Good because I don't know which way is the light dragon" Graden said.

"Slight problem. Mine burnt. "Menardi said.

"Yeah and I don't have mine" Zabeotaur murmured.

"Well we can look around for runes like last time." Yevendale suggested

"What else can you do?" Senriou stated.

"Well we can guess." Graden grinned.

"Well we better start looking." Yevendale murmured.

* * *

They looked for about 5 minutes then… 

"Graden, will you please look for the map. This is getting old." Senriou grumbled. Graden start throwing stuff out of his pack.

"Hey here it is….UM… Which way is the exit?" Graden asked.

"UH…are those our footprints or those?" Yevendale asked.

"Menardi you're fast how bout you run down that way and Yevendale teleport that way." Zabeotaur suggested.

"Okay" They echoed. Then they went into different directions.

* * *

"Okay here we are." An unfamiliar voice said. 

"We don't need the maps there are runes on the doors." A familiar voice laughed

"Huh?" Menardi said as she hid in the shadows of the passage.

"Did you hear that?" the familiar voice asked

"I think something's down there" another voice said.

"Someone go down there!" another voice commanded.

"I will." The familiar voice volunteered. Shink! The sound of a sword being unsheathed. At the sound Menardi leaped at the figure with her scythe. Her Scythe locks into a sword. She looks up and sees… Saturos.

"Saturos?" Menardi stuttered. He looks up.

"Menardi?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" They echoed

"I'm on a quest." She saw short but strong Venus adept, a fairly tall Mercury adept, and a tall Jupiter adept. She would have seen him except for the gleam on his large halberd. A dark copy of Saturos almost. Yet she could tell he was not of Prox, maybe not even of Wayard. Thought he was as wind adept.

"I'm guessing he's your partner."

"Yeah."

"Well, I should be getting back to my group.

* * *

Voom. A water portal opens and Yevendale steps out. 

"Hey Elder."

"Hey Yevendale."

"Elder? Why are you here?

"You were supposed to meet me here when all of you had two eggs each."

We got lost. So Menardi and I went off in two directions. See you later." Her opens a portal and goes through.

"He's as bad as Graden."

* * *

"That way's the entrance." Menardi said as she ran up. 

"The Elder's that way." Yevendale said as he came out of the portal.

"Then light is that way." Graden said, looking up from the map.

"Then let's go." Senriou proclaimed.

"It's not that easy." Zabeotaur said stopping Senriou" Only four can enter, those are the four who open the door." Andy only multiples of four can enter."

"He can go in." Menardi said after a moment.

"What?" Zabeotaur asked, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah. I'm staying out." Menardi snapped.

"Would that be because of them?" Senriou smirked.

"Yes." Menardi murmured.

"Then go.' Senriou said.

"Thanks." She said as she ran off.

"Okay we might as well start now." Zabeotaur murmured. Everyone started to glow bright yellow.

* * *

"I hope they don't see me" Menardi thought as she hid in the shadows. 

"Hey! Saturos yelled as he turned around.

"Oh no." Menardi thought," He saw me."

"Where did Eclipse go?" Saturos asked his group.

"Aahh!" Menardi shrieked as a claw pushed against her throat.

"That was Menardi!" Saturos thought," lets go!"

As they started toward the noise a creature appeared in front of them with a dark claw to Menardi's throat." Eclipse." Saturos commanded." Put her down and COME ON!"

"Fine." He said as he disappeared. Moments later he reappeared next to Saturos wearing the cloak he had on earlier.

"What do you want, Menardi?" Saturos asked slightly annoyed.

"UH…. I guess it was a bad idea." She muttered," I'll go back.

* * *

"I'm ready." Senriou announced. 

"So am I. Zabeotaur said?

"I'm done." Yevendale said moments later.

"Guess you're waiting on me." Graden grumbled, "I'll just be a little bit."

* * *

"What the heck is that guy?" Menardi yelled," First he's got a black cloak and a halberd, then he's like a dark demon with a claw, then back to before! Ugh!"

* * *

"Done!" Graden yelled. 

"Finally!" Senriou, Zabeotaur, and Yevendale yelled.

"Hey, just because I'm not as good as you doesn't mean I stink!" He snapped.

"Lets just go already!" Senriou yelled.

"Okay! 1…2…3…GO!" Zabeotaur shouted as they inserted the rods and jumped through the portal.

Menardi "Walk into the chamber. They should be out anytime now." She said as she sat down.

* * *

Senriou, Zabeotaur, Graden, and Yevendale appear from the portal. 

"It's empty!" Graden said astonished.

"Then let's get the eggs and leave!" Senriou snapped.

Zabeotaur grabbed 2 of the eggs and Graden grabbed the other 2 they turned around, and Graden yelled, "Look Out!"

* * *

"Just 2 more eggs and we move on." Saturos said to his partners in the distance. 

"Man they're fast!" Menardi thought.

* * *

"Grr!" Graden moaned as his staff locked into stalemate with the dragons teeth. "attack it already!" 

"Right!" The 3 yelled as they leapt at the dragon. They slashed at it ferociously, but to little prevail.

"It has a barrier!" Senriou yelled.

"What? How can a dragon have a barrier!" Graden yelled.

"No matter what monster, if it's strong enough it can have a barrier." Zabeotaur said. Then he walked by took out his sword then a Jupiter aura and rings appeared around the sword.

"What the?" Graden yelled.

"Watch this!" Zabeotaur yelled as he leaped at the dragon. He slashed it and a great light appeared where the sword lay on the barrier. Then a great light appeared and the sword broke through the barrier and slashed the dragon. When he leaped back there was something black on his sword. It grew on his sword then it started on him.

"Light Cleaver!" Senriou yelled as he slashed Zabeotaur.

"Thanks." Zabeotaur said.

"You should have told them that would've happened, what if they didn't know and I couldn't?" Senriou asked?

"Then I'd be dead." Zabeotaur yelled, "Now I have an idea. If were all dead we should have spirit energy and are skills rely on it for instance "Dragon Spire" would be created by two dragon spirits. Senriou graduated a while ago so he should be able to sustain them and merge them into a super attack. Since the dragon no longer has a barrier it should kill it. OK now 1 2 3 Go!"

"Dragon!"Yevendale screamed.

"Drill!" Zabeotaur and Graden yelled.

"Warrior!" Senriou yelled. Senriou leaped up and energy surrounded him. It shaped into a warrior with dragon heads as hands with drills coming from the mouths. He slashed the dragon with his sword then the spirit slammed it's flaming arms into the dragon.

"Spirit return!" Senriou yelled and then the spirit was sucked into his body.

"Lance!" Zabeotaur and Graden yelled.

"Dragoon!"Yevendale and Senriou yelled.

"Senriou again leaped at the dragon and a dragon spirit surrounded him with a spinning lance and spinning shield. He slashed the dragon again and the spirit slammed it's lance into the dragon.

"Spirit return!" Senriou yelled and the spirit was sucked in.

"Dragoon!" Senriou, Zabeotaur, and Yevendale yelled as Senriou leaped at the dragon for a final blow. The dragoon and Senriou slashed the dragon. It was stunned then fell down.

Senriou yells "Spirit…. return!" and the spirit dragoon was sucked in.

They start walking to the portal when the dragon lands in front of them and blasts them with the spell "Ray of Light".

"What? How can a creature much less a dragon cast a spell?" Yevendale yelled.

"Same way as with the barrier." Zabeotaur replied.

* * *

"Huh?" Menardi looked up," What's that? A demonic aura, and it's coming closer!" 

A.N. I hate cliff hangers but love giving them. This is a character in The Dividing Quest: Dark (if only i wrote it) and hes in the prolouge can u guess who? Review me !


	7. Divideing Quest: Dark

Sorry I haven't been writing on dark but I made this so I can insert light 3

I updated dark 1 and light 2 I finished basically with it just the check up when I done with all

Adept 911

Thxs and I do watch inuyasha I thought about making a fic but this one must finish

Criminal14

Its coming along

Senriou of Verion

GO SENRIOU!

ADDED MARCH 28, 2007: srry i havent been wrighting got stuck got grounded and was way busy but now i am back and on my way to updating P.S. yeah my internet is down i at the collage so i might not actualy be able to update BUT IT IS ON THE WAY!


	8. Red Demon: Light

Light

**THE RED DEMON**

"Such great power! What could it be?!?" Menardi yelled in her head, "I've never seen or heard of a demon with such power!" She said aloud. SHINK, "Here it is!!" she thought as she activated her scythe.

* * *

"Man! After all that and it still can repeatedly cast spells!" Graden yelled as the dragon barraged the rocks they where behind with fire, light, and light spells.

* * *

"I hope they get back soon." Maori muttered, waiting for the creature to come into sight, "Wait, something seems familiar … Is that Saturos??" 

Then she saw a guy in a black cloak with the hood down. He had long black hair that shined blue. Then Saturos and the others he was with came in behind him. The guy with the black hair reached for his sword and Saturos ran in front of him and muttered something. Then he turned around and looked at her, then said, "Saturos." He turned around and looked at her, then said, "So you still haven't gotten the lost eggs. Our Elder said that most likely you all would be gone by the time we got to the mountain entrance, yet you still don't have the lost eggs."

"We had a slight problem in the start. Plus there's Graden." Menardi growled.

"Hey." Graden yelled, "It wasn't all my fault."

"When did you guys get back!?" Menardi asked surprised.

"Better question is who are they?" Zabeotaur asked suspiciously.

"I knew him when I was alive." Menardi said pointing to Saturos, "And I don't know who they are, but they're with him."

";00 533M F4MI1I4R. l 0 I l l\lO\/\/ ;00?" the guy with the shiny black hair muttered to Senriou in a strange language.

"I 831I3V3 I GR4l U473l \/\/I7l-l ;00." Senriou replied in the same strange language." I5 ;00R l\l4/\/\3… 44133l\l, I 7l-lIl\ll 7l-l47'5 I7…"

"Yes." Aaleen said.

"Yes? Yes What?" Graden asked, confused.

"He said yes because I guessed his name." Senriou replied still looking at Aaleen.

"I 4M GU355Il\lG ;00 4R3... 53l\lRI0U." Aaleen said again in the strange language.

"CORR3C7." Senriou said, then turned to Menardi and the rest of the group, and said, "We better keep going."

* * *

"Just wondering, why are you helping us?" Menardi asked. 

"The light Elder asked me to." Senriou blurted out.

"What?" everyone blurted surprised.

"Menardi, stay here, everyone else, keep going. We'll catch up." Senriou said seriously.

"Ok. Why did he send you?" Menardi asked, suspiciously after everyone left.

"I tried what you and Yevendale wanted to do. This is part of my community service."

"How far did you get?"

"The gate. The only reason they beat us is because they are links, and that damn twin binding spell. Plus they _are_ the Elders."

"The Elders?!"

"Yes. They happened to be inspecting the gates."

"Hmm. Well we better catch back up with them."

"Yeah"

* * *

"Well, thanks for waiting outside the entrance didn't expect to take that long." Senriou said as he and Menardi caught up with the group. 

"Well, we thought we should wait and go in together as a group." Zabeotaur said.

"I guess we should. It would make The Elder only have to say things once." Menardi said as they were all together in a group now.

"Then let's go" Graden said bored.

* * *

"Finally, we're cutting into darks time. Okay, since Senriou interfered with the light dragon fight, I will summon another and you four will fight it alone." The Elder said hurriedly as the entered the room. 

"What did you do Senriou?" Menardi yelled.

"I used a spell that Aaleen uses. I burnt the dragon from the inside out." Senriou said slightly embarrassed.

"I take it Aaleen is that guy you were talking to back there." Menardi guessed.

"Yeah.." Senriou murmured.

"Here it is!?" The Elder yelled as he finished summoning the dragon, "Just hurry!"

"Fine" Zabeotaur yelled as he launched a ball of air into the dragon's mouth and made the ball hard." That takes care of that."

"Bind!" Graden yelled as he finished the incantation. Suddenly rock columns came up from the ground wrapped around the dragon's arms and legs then connected back to the ground. "There! No more moving." Graven yelled triumphantly.

"Menardi last time we fought it physically and it almost won so we're binding it first." Zabeotaur explained.

"Kay. Are you done? Menardi asked anxiously."

"Yeah." Zabeotaur replied slightly annoyed.

"Good" Menardi said then yelled "Dragon Slayer." Her Sylph's blade grew large and started to glow red. She leaped into the air and brought the blade down in the dragon's back. It cut deep. She even had a little trouble getting it out.

"Zabeotaur make a wind sphere around the dragon!" Menardi yelled. Zabeotaur made a large ball of wind around the dragon.

"Blazing Inferno." Menardi yelled. Flames started shooting around in the ball. The sphere kept the flames in and the wind fed the fire.

A few minutes went by then Menardi yelled, "Zabeotaur release the spell!" Almost instantly the wind dispersed and the fire came out in a great explosion. Where the dragon once stood, only lay ashes and burnt bones.

"I call it a blast inferno." Menardi said as she took a bow.

"Fast and not to messy. I approve." The Elder said. "Now hurry. Get your eggs out and come here!" He yelled as he ran behind the alter in the middle of the room.

"Now run the aura of the type of egg into the opposite egg, then push them together in fusion." The Elder instructed.

Zabeotaur was the first to try. The eggs began to glow quickly. He then rushed them together. Instead of a squishing noise, that everyone expect4ed to hear, the two eggs quickly seemed to swallow each other. Then, there was a great burst of light. When the light faded away there was a glowing egg with light purple spots.

The Elder handed him a leather sack about the size of the egg. The sack had a silk-like-cloth inside. Zabeotaur slid the egg in and tied it to his belt. Menardi and Yevendale tried after Zabeotaur. They didn't fuse as fast but they did fuse. The Elder then handed them sacks. They put their eggs in and tied them to their belts. Menardi's had pinkish spots and Yevendale's had light blue spots.

Graden tried last, his two eggs hit each other. Yet nothing happened. He tried five times. Each time the emitted aura grew larger and larger with Garden's rage.

Finally, on the fifth try the eggs slowly fused. His egg had pale green spots. The Elder gave him his sack and he tied it to his belt and the Elder said, "Hurry, we have to get out before…" he looked around "They're here…" He then started a spell and lightning came down and hit Graden, the Menardi, then Zabeotaur, and finally Yevendale.

* * *

Suddenly, Zabeotaur, Graden, Menardi and Yevendale all find themselves standing in the village center. They looked around but couldn't find the Elder. 

"I wonder what happened to him." Graden stuttered.

"Probably nothing!" Yevendale laughed," He is the Elder after all!"

"It's not like he has nothing to do, except baby-sit us all day." Zabeotaur said slightly annoyed.

" I guess you're right…" Graden murmured.

"… You're way too adventurous… Is that how you died?" Yevendale asked staring blankly.

"Not that I wouldn't love listening to you guys argue, but I'm going to go train." Menardi interrupted

"How did yu beat that dragon so fast?" Graden blurted out.

"I guess it was because I didn't fight much, so my power built up." Menardi said surprised.

"Also, your emotional state was unbalanced, and the dragon was only a fresh ling, not an adult." Zabeotaur said." But what I want to know is where is that blue skinned demon, that was helping us?"

"He probably just stayed in the mountain." Yevendale said, "He seemed to live there."

"That makes me worry about Elder more." Graden said worriedly." He seemed to have a grudge against the Elder."

"He'll be fine." Menardi said almost completely sure.

So then each one of them trained, even when it was dark they trained. Then everyone, except Menardi went home and went to sleep. Menardi, when everyone left, went to the dragon spire.

A/N: Finally it done and the mystery character is if u didn't find it out…………………. AALEEN!!! He is my own character thank you Senriou is my friends lets see how they work out

Also srry for taking so long ive been having trouble making time for it. Srry again and I am almost done with the next light chapter then I will be working on dark. Most of it will be copying from light and making own points in dark. That's the problem with making parallel stories to much coping. After I get dark caught up I will do maybe 1 more thing and then the writers favorite thing. The time warp. Wouldn't suck having to play garet and ivan until they grew up in the game?

Taylor: yeah this is just rough draft I do corrections later and ill try to have more detail

Adept 911: THXS and ure the first non friend I had review and u might wanna run Menardi is a little _flaming_ mad and I would hate to be in ure shoes now

Nice Alexanturos: Thxs and I hope u keep reading itll get a lot better as you go deeper into story

criminal14: This is all one story not every chapter a story but still thxs for review and if it was all different stories I would have a lot to handle……….

Senriou of Veiron : Thxs and just wait till Blue Demon: Dark and plz review newest chaps

Zashlight: Thats what i try to do but i have so many characters that are going in it takes a whil plus i have no time to write

shadow dragon of light: Thxs i love getting for people to review i am urged to write more and more reviews come in recently (as u can tell) i havnt had much time to write but i have this and almost another done now

Ttyl till next time


End file.
